The present invention relates to a fastening plate for interface of a personal computer, in particular to a fastening plate which can be inserted into a predetermined interface expanding slot formed at the computer casing. A plurality of outwardly curved structure being formed along the edge of a covering plate of the fastening plate as resilient-positioning hooks provide quick mounting to the slots.
In conventional computer casing, a plurality of interface expanding slots are provided for the adaptation of computer interface to provide additional function of the computer. However, generally, the mounting of the interface fastening plate to the expanding slots by use of screws. As a result, during the manufacturing of computer casings, each of the interface fastening plate has to be tightened with screws, which is time-consuming and laborious. Beside, if different functional interface is to be mounted to provide additional function, the interface fastening plate mounted to the casing has to be dislocated with a screw driver so as to allow the mounting of the interface. It is a waste of time in such a work operation. Further, due to the narrow gap between the interface fastening plate and the interface expanding slot, electromagnetic interference (EMI) will be occurred.